


The Struggle for Control

by Rkarena59



Category: Friz Fanfic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: Franco as Drew tries to find a way to leave town but keeps getting obstacles put in his way.





	1. Chapter 1

He went back to his room at the Metro Court. As he sat down on the bed, he looked at the offending anklet on his leg. He wanted to rip it off because it was the only thing keeping him in Port Charles. Why Port Charles? Of all the places he didn't want to be, he just had to wake up there. Everywhere he had turned that week had him running into either enemies or friends of "Franco". God, Who names himself Franco. Everything he read about the man said he was scum. A killer and a kidnapper, someone who had tortured some of his victims. It made no sense. Why would that pretty little Elizabeth even want the guy at all?

He laid down and let his mind wander to another person in town he never thought he would see again Kim Nero. He had left her in California and they both had decided to break things off. Still seeing her had brought up all those old feelings again. Only she was with another man. It hadn't stopped him from approaching her that afternoon. He wanted out of town and he figured if he could talk Kim into leaving with him then they could start over. He hadn't anticipated that Elizabeth's son would see him putting the moves on Kim. He had to hand it to the kid. Cam loved his family and for some reason, he wanted the killer back as his stepfather too. It was puzzling. 

He got up and opened a beer from the fridge and in doing so, saw himself in the mirror. "Franco" was in pretty good shape but not ripped like he and his seal buddies. The guy never would have passed muster. "Everyone says I'm an experiment gone wrong. That you are real and I'm not. But you're the one who is not real. I know who I am." 

He paused and in the back of his mind, he saw Elizabeth sitting on the bed opposite him crying softly trying to make him understand how happy she was that he woke up and then trying so hard to make him remember her. For one brief moment he had wanted to dry those tears but then he stopped himself because he didn't feel it was his place. Instead, he had gently patted her hands and told her his name. The shock and sorrow had hit her hard but she had continued to try and get through to him. He had really hurt her when he left the hospital and it wasn't until the doors closed on him that he felt like he had suddenly kicked a kitten. He had never before hurt someone like he had her, and he didn't like the feeling. Later that same day he had been forced to accept some harsh truths. Even after realizing that an experiment was done on him, he had been so sure he was an unwilling participant. But that had been wrong. If Cameron was to be believed, "Franco " had offered to take Cameron's place. He looked at himself again. "I guess you weren't a total slimeball after all." He finished his beer and grabbed a second one and went back to the bed.

****

Elizabeth took a deep breath, She couldn't afford to break down in front of Cameron, he was already carrying a lot of guilt because Franco had sacrificed himself. He wanted everything to go back to normal and the situation was far from normal. For the second time in only a few days, Franco had kissed Kim. It hurt but Elizabeth realized that it wasn't Franco doing the kissing. It hurt even more, that Kim wasn't stopping him. She had counted on her friends to stand by her over this mess and now Kim was falling for a memory. When Elizabeth made the decision to have Franco declared Incompetent, she knew she was risking everything to save her marriage and her family. Scotty had been right. When it came out what she was doing, Franco was going to be furious but she kept telling herself that Franco wasn't in charge.

She had tried to warn Julian about Kim and she didn't know what else to do. If he couldn't see what was happening then he really didn't know Kim. Elizabeth knew from talking to Kim that her memories of her Drew were still close to Kim's heart and Kim losing Oscar had just brought everything to the surface. The "What Ifs" had to be pulling Kim apart. Elizabeth hugged Cam and told him to be there for his brothers and she headed to the hospital to see if Andre would be able to help.

****

He woke the next morning cranky because he hadn't been able to sleep well. He kept hearing Cam asking him to give them a chance. "It won't work kid, You're asking me to pretend to be someone I'm not." He got up, showered, dressed, and headed down to get some breakfast at someplace reasonable. The money the other Drew had given him wasn't going to last much longer and he still needed to keep enough money to leave town on. On the way out he asked one of the housemaids if there was a diner or something they would recommend. She told him to try a place called Kelly's and a few minutes late he wandered in and found a quiet table by the inside hall. After giving his order he looked around and noticed stairs obviously leading to a second story. If they rented rooms this might be a better option than the MetroCourt. He started to eat and looked up to and saw his lawyer enter the diner.

Scotty saw Franco sitting in the restaurant and headed straight for him. "Say, we need to talk."

"I'll say, when does this stupid anklet come off. I need to get out of this town." He bit into his toast and nodded to a seat across from him.

Scotty sat down. "Look, I know you want to leave but I'm hoping you stick around just a little longer and give Elizabeth and her boys a chance. My son really loves her and I know he'd hate for her to be left alone like you are planning. Besides, you're wearing his body. Don't you think you owe her something?"

"I'm not her husband, you're asking me to feel something for a stranger."

"No, I'm asking you to stick around and give yourself a chance to know her. I think she deserves the chance to get to know you even though she would rather have her husband back. I told you I got to know my son late in his life. I'm sure you've looked him up by now but there is a lot that isn't online about him that you might be interested in knowing. I can tell you when I first met him I wasn't too happy to find out I had an alleged serial killer for a son, but I have to tell you that as I got to know him I realized we were more alike than I thought. He's a bit unconventional and so was I when I was young, I used to drive my father nuts getting into all sort of scrapes and Franco is no different. In the past six years, he's been in one incident after another and in one of those, he revealed another serial killer who was terrorizing this town. He was stabbed and almost died for his trouble but he did it to prove himself to this city and Elizabeth that he is a changed man. I told you his name was Franco and that he is an artist, I forgot to tell you that he was raised by a woman known as Betsy Frank and his birth name was Robert Frank, his mom called him Bobby.

He had just started to drink his coke when he suddenly choked. "What did you just say?"

"Franco, his mom called him Bobby and he was Drew's foster brother for the first four years of their lives. They had quite a bond back then but something bad happened and Drew was sent to a foundling home."

"I'll say something bad happened. Bobby pushed me down the stairs! Are you telling me I'm in Bobby's body? Well, if that doesn't beat all. I guess Karma really is a bitch. So after he takes away my chance to live with a mom and brother, now I get to take his chance away to live with his family."

Scotty ran his fingers through his hair. "Look I know you're upset but there is something you don't know about all that. Bobby didn't push you down the stairs to hurt you, He was trying to protect you from Jim Harvey."

"Why would he do that? Jim gave him everything and when he was going to give me something Bobby stopped him. Don't try and tell me Bobby said otherwise."

Scotty waved his hand as if trying to shoo away a fly and looked directly into his son's eyes."Aww, I'm just going to come out and say it, My son _ was _ protecting you, Jim Harvey was molesting him all those times he brought him a present. Bobby loved you and all you have to do is talk to Betsy or the real Drew and you'd know I'm telling you the truth."

He looked across the table at his lawyer trying hard to find some sign that the man was playing with him. The man's eyes never wavered from his and as much as he wanted to call the man a liar, he knew in his gut the man was telling the truth. He looked down at his plate and pushed it away from him. He thought back to those memories of his early life. Only a few came to mind. He saw himself playing on a playground merry-go-round. He had just jumped on after turning it and Bobby was riding just ahead of him. As it started to slow down, He jumped off and heard Boddy pleading for help getting off. He remembered jumping back on and then showing his brother how to get off quickly. Bobby laughed after he got off while the merry-go-round was still going and the rest of the memory was just a blur, All he remembered was feeling good and laughing with his best friend. his mind went to another memory. He was sitting under the Christmas tree/

_ "Open your present!" _

_ Bobby takes the present. "Oh Thank you." and rips the wrapping off. He opens the box and pulls out a rabbit's foot. "Awww, Best present Ever!" _

_ "You're my best friend ever ." _

Scotty reached across as he realized Franco was lost in thought somewhere."Franco, are you there?"

He jerked as a hand touched his shoulder. It took him a minute to focus. and he said, "Pops ..." He shook his head trying to gather his thoughts. For the first time, he had started to respond as Franco and it scared him. He looked at the man opposite him and realized he had to break the look the man was giving him. "Sorry, Did you say something? I guess I let my thoughts wander a little. Waitress, could I get some more coffee? "

Scotty sat back in his chair. He could tell something more had gone on but the man across from him was trying hard to ignore it. He could ignore it all he wanted but Scotty felt hope for the first time. Franco was still in there and he was going to help Elizabeth any way he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth runs into "Drew" outside Kellys

He got up from the table. He knew that something in him had been triggered by Baldwin's story about Franco's childhood and he was still reeling from the fact that Franco was Bobby. "Look, Mr. Baldwin. thanks for the history lesson but it doesn't change anything. I want out of this town so I need to get this anklet taken off. If you won't help me, I'll find someone who will."

Scotty stood up to face his son. "I'll see if I can get the courts to move on it but I hope you'll reconsider leaving right away. Take my word for it. Elizabeth might surprise you if you give her some time. She's surprised quite a few men over the years. Don't let her size fool you. She can be a real spitfire."

"Maybe. I don't want to hurt them but I have to be the guy I am, not the guy they want me to be." He left quickly needing to get away from his lawyer. It was clear, Baldwin wanted his son back too. What was it about Franco? He had talked to several people and read up on the man but couldn't see anything about his so-called foster-brother that seemed to warrant all this devotion. It was time to go back a little farther, maybe he could find his foster mom and feel her out. Knowing she was still around made him all the more curious to face her and find out why she gave him away. Was there any truth to Baldwin's story about Jim Harvey?

****

She was tired after a long night at the hospital and she was still unnerved by Cameron's tale about Franco and Kim at the park. She needed to give her boys some sort of pick-me-up so she decided to head for Kelly's for brownies. Aiden had been missing Franco so much he had stopped baking and she wanted him to know she understood. She was texting her grandmother when she walked straight into a man coming out of the restaurant."Oh, I'm sorry." as she felt two hands grip her arms steadying her. She looked up and saw Franco staring down at her and for a minute she recalled when Franco had bumped into her after returning from New York. She had been so happy to see him and he had been so happy to see her. She couldn't help herself and before she realized what she was doing she reached up and pulled his lips down to her's. She was desperate for just a little chance to feel them once again.

He was shocked when she ran into him but that was nothing to what he felt when she kissed him. He was all set to stop her but instead found himself deepening the kiss. For a brief moment, he was eager to taste her and it felt like he was thirsting for her. He suddenly broke the kiss. What the hell? He didn't even know her but his lips were telling him something else.

Elizabeth sobbed when he broke the kiss. She had so wanted him to put his arms around her the way he used to do. She missed being held by him. She straightened her shoulders and stepped back. She was afraid to look in his eyes because she didn't want to see but she did anyway. It wasn't pity she saw, it was puzzlement. "I apologize, I found myself remembering the last time I bumped into Franco here. He had just returned from New York after settling the lawsuit against him. I missed him then and I'm not ashamed to say I miss my husband even more now."

He found himself really looking at her probably for the first time. He noticed her flawless skin and the smoky grey of her eyes. They were unusual, he had seen plenty of blue eyes and green eyes but not gray. He liked them. He had been so engrossed in having people see him as Drew he hadn't really given Elizabeth much thought. Her words penetrated his thoughts and he frowned. He was a little upset that she had kissed him because she missed Franco.  _ You've got to be kidding me. I'm jealous of Franco. What the matter with you? You've been telling everyone you're Drew and here you go suddenly wanting to be in Franco's shoes. _ The truth hit him suddenly, he not only wanted to be Franco but he wanted to have Elizabeth kiss him again. "Yeah, well I wouldn't be human if I didn't like being kissed by a hot woman. If you'll excuse me I have an appointment elsewhere".

Her eyes narrowed. He was sounding a little like Franco, Something had happened. She had felt him kissing her for just a minute but now she wondered if it had been Franco reaching out to her.

"Are you going to go looking for Kim?"

He looked at her surprised, "No, why did you bring her up?"

"I know you kissed her again and asked her to leave town with you."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Cameron told you."

She nodded. "Look, I know you claim you and Kim had some big love affair but from what she told me, you two were only together for a few months. I know you're struggling with this whole bizarre occurrence but have you stopped to ask yourself why the other Drew Cain isn't with Kim even though they had a son together. I think I know the answer to that. Kim told me they broke it off when he went to Afganistan and so many years went by she realized when they met again that although they shared a son, they no longer felt the same way. What did Kim tell you?"

"Pretty much what you just did. Don't worry, I 'm not going to chase her down anymore. I'm a big boy and can take a hint. It would have been nice to have a companion but that's not going to happen."

Elizabeth stepped forward and put her hand on his arm. "Is sticking around here so bad. I know I've been begging you to have the procedure again, but if you would just stay I wouldn't push it. Please, I can't have you leave town. I know you don't' remember me and the boys understand that. but if you leave, I'll lose the last link to the man I love. If I can't have him around I would still like you to stay and maybe If nothing else we could become friends."

He felt the heat of her hand on his arm and couldn't help picturing her standing next to him laughing about something silly. He felt the heat from her hand radiate through him and the word gopher popped into his mind.

Elizabeth gasped. What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. You said gopher."

"Did I? Huh, that 's funny, the word just came to mind suddenly. Why?"

Elizabeth smiled at him. "No reason. I should let you go to your appointment. Please reconsider sticking around town longer."

He was surprised at her smile. It was a beautiful smile but he felt unsettled by it. It was like Elizabeth knew something he didn't. "I'll... Look I need to go. Don't worry about the kiss. I enjoyed it." He walked away from her quickly before he said something else absurd.

She walked into Kelly's and saw Scotty sitting facing the windows. He grinned at her. She felt herself turning several shades of red. "Oh God, you saw all of that."

He got up and pulled a chair out for her. "I did, What happened after you kissed him? Did he say anything or act like he hated it?"

"He didn't hate it, and in fact, for a short time, I think he kissed me back. Scotty, something else happened. He was just standing there thinking after I asked him to consider staying in towns and becoming friends and he suddenly said the word 'gopher'."

Scotty picked up his coffee taking a long look at Elizabeth, "Well judging by your mood, I'm guessing that is significant."

Elizabeth beamed, "That's the nickname he and his young therapy patients gave me. In fact, we had a big laugh about it. It was after everything with Harvey and I told him how good he was with the sick children and how he identified with them. Scotty, I think Franco might be emerging."

"Well, I'm thinking the same thing. I told him about Franco and Jim Harvey. He got really quiet and when I called his name he didn't answer so I called him Franco again and touched his shoulder. He called me Pops before focusing on me and I could see he was shaken by what happened. Do you think he'll decide to stay?'

"Scotty, I don't think Franco will let him leave. He loves me too much."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frew tries to find out more about Bobby,

He walked away from her quickly. Never before had he been so unsure of his reactions and feelings.  _ Feelings. Hell, where had that come from.  _ He had always kept a firm grip on his feelings especially after his mom had left him at the home. He remembered telling her he'd be alright but in fact, he had been heartbroken. He didn't want to leave his home, but his mom appeared to be worried about Bobby more than him. It had hurt and he had wrapped his feelings around that hurt and let it fester and grow until he had built a wall around all those early memories.

Now someone had put a crack into that wall. He had to find a computer, something he could use to look up Betsy Frank. If Franco was indeed Bobby, then he needed to hear from her the true reason she gave him away. He found the library in town and sat down at one of the computers for use there. Soon he had an address for Betsy but scowled as he saw she lived out of town. "Damn Anklet!" Now what? Maybe there was someone else who could give him the information he needed. He looked up the only other one who had been there on that fateful night.

****

Drew put down the phone. He reached down and picked up the satchel containing the money from Archer's illegal activities in Afganistan. A shadow fell across the desk and he glanced up to see Franco standing in the doorway. "Franco?"

" I wish you would all stop calling me that. It's not my name. I don't care who you say you are or what, but I know who I am and it's not Franco."

Drew raised his hands. "Whoa, relax. I know how this whole situation has to feel. I lived it myself. When I first came here I believed I was my brother Jason. Believe me when I say I raged at all my friends because I thought they were all lying when they said I wasn't and I was confronted with my twin, but I couldn't refute the evidence. I'm not going to fight with you, I care too much for Franco. For the first couple of years, our relationship was bad. I only saw the man who hurt Michael Corinthos and Sam, my ex. I hated him in fact, but those memories weren't mine. They belonged to Jason. You, unfortunately, you have my memories."

"Stop saying that! They are my memories and every one of them is real. I'm Drew Cain."

Drew shook his head. "How do you explain the body you're occupying. Don't you think Franco has a right to his own body?"

" Look, I don't want to talk about that right now I came here for another reason, but before I get into that, what's in the bag?"

"It's Archer's ill-gotten gains."

"How did you find it?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I had an inkling of a memory. It involved the car I gave Oscar. I checked out the car and my hunch paid off."

He had aa uneasy feeling. If Drew had a memory, did that mean some of Franco's memories might start popping up in his brain? He thought back to the conversation outside of Kelly's with Elizabeth. She had seemed pleased when he had spoken the word gopher.  _ Naw, she just thought it was a funny thing to say. _ Surely it didn't mean anything. He shook his head forcing the thought away, He had come on a mission but first. "So when I get this anklet off, I'll be able to return that money to Afganistan. that's good."

"That won't be necessary. Robert Scorpio, the D.A.. has some old ties to the WSB, He's contacting them as we speak and I'm guessing they'll take it off our hands and see that it gets back to the right people. Now you said you were here for a reason. Want to talk about it?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets and moved away from Drew to stare out the windows. "I heard something today and wanted confirmation. If you really are Drew maybe you'll know the answer I'm looking for. Baldwin said Franco's given name was Robert Frank and that his mother's name was Betsy Frank, is that for real?"

Drew frowned, he wasn't sure how much Scott had told the man standing in front of him. "Yes, Scott Baldwin is correct."

He whipped around to face Drew. "That can't be right. You're saying Franco is Bobby. My Bobby?"

Drew was shocked. He didn't have any idea that his memories really went that far back. Franco's had been fuzzy but he had still been able to know he cared for Drew and had protected him. "What do you remember about Bobby?"

"I... Nothing, I just heard something about the past that bothered me. When Baldwin mentioned Bobby, he said something bad had happened to him when he was young. I don't remember any of that. I just know I got hurt and my mom took me to a home and left me there. She said Bobby needed her and I would be okay. But there was more to the story wasn't there?" He already knew the story from Baldwin but he wanted verification from Drew. Something deep inside of him needed that truth.

Drew had been watching Franco and he had gotten pretty good at reading his foster-brother and from the tense shoulders and the lack of eye-contact, this talk was getting to Franco. It was also a revelation to find out that before he lost his memories he, like Franco, had retained some of his early childhood memories also. "Yes, there was more to the story. Both Bobby and Betsy loved me very much but Betsy made a mistake at first and thought Franco had hurt me on purpose. That wasn't the truth. He was trying to protect me. Last year a man came to town and stirred up memories, memories that Franco had buried deep."

"Uncle Jim?"

"You remember Uncle Jim?" Drew was fascinated. He had only found out through Betsy the steps Jim Harvey had used to manipulate his foster-brother and keep Bobby in line. If Harvey hadn't panicked and tried to kill both Franco and himself the truth might never have come out. He knew the story but it appeared that his memories of that time were clearer than he imagined. "Would you mind telling me a little bit of that time with you and Bobby?"

"Don't you know? I mean, you seem to know what Uncle Jim did. Why are you asking me?"

"Let's just say I know what Harvey did to Bobby and why Bobby did what he did, but I don't remember my past. That was taken away from me but I think you have memories of that time and I'd like to understand how I felt about Bobby. Franco told me a little bit and in talking to Elizabeth, I was told that I was very special to him when we were little. Is that what you remember?"

"I... I don't know, Bobby was my best friend and my brother. I loved him but it hurt when Uncle Jim started bringing him toys. Bobby kept telling me it was okay and to just take some of his toys but I wanted Uncle Jim to bring me my own gift."

"Do you remember that night I got hurt?"

"Stop! Enough, I don't want to talk about Bobby anymore. Baldwin was right, wasn't he? Uncle Jim was hurting Bobby." He saw himself standing at the top of the stairs suddenly.

_ "Go, go downstairs!"  _

_ Bobby was so upset and was urging him to go down but it was dark downstairs and he wanted Bobby to go too. "I don't want to go. You come." _

_ "Just go." _

_ Bobby reached and touched his shoulder and then there were footsteps coming closer to the doorway. _

_ _

_ "Go!" _

_ He was falling and the next thing he remembered was Bobby trying to talk to him  _

_ "Andy, Andy!" _

_ He hurt all over and vaguely remembered hearing Uncle Jim talking to Bobby, then his mom was there and that was the last thing he remembered. _

_ _ Drew was watching Franco and saw him lose focus. He didn't know if "Drew" was remembering something or if something else was going on. "Franco, what's the matter?"

He blinked as Drew brought him out of the moment. "That's not my name," he said angrily. "I don't care if this is Bobby's body. He forgot about me. He said we were best friends and he let mom give me away."

Drew shook his head sorrowfully. "That's not true. He was told by our mom that I was an imaginary friend but he couldn't forget me and so he painted a picture of us. He wanted to keep me close even though he was too young to understand why he felt like he did about me. You should talk to Elizabeth. Franco told her all about the two of us. Everything he could remember that is. He even kept the rabbit's foot I gave him. He told me he remembered the feeling behind the gift and it clearly meant something to him. That rabbit's foot proved to be very lucky for both of us when Harvey tried to kill us. Don't you see, we were both too young to understand what was happening to us. If nothing else you need to acknowledge Bobby cared for his brother Andy then, and now we've reconnected. I wouldn't have made it through Oscar's death without having Franco to talk to. You don't want to be Franco because you say your memories say you are me but the truth is I'm Andrew Cain and I'm standing in front of you and you are Robert 'Franco' Frank Baldwin a man I consider my brother and one I would like to see returned to his family."

"You're wasting your time. This new information about Franco doesn't matter. I have to go, thanks for clearing the Harvey thing up for me. Bobby got a raw deal."

"That's all you can say. Bobby got a raw deal. Bobby saved us from that man. You owe him."

"Fine, I owe him but he's not here anymore. It's just me." He needed to get out of Drew's office. He had a sudden urge to run and keep running because try as he might, Franco seemed to be bearing down on him. 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frew gets another disquieting visitor.

He walked into his room at the Metro Court and grabbed the duffel bag he had just bought. He started throwing his small supply of clothes and essential toiletries in the bag. He was all set to leave when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to see a young boy around 8 years old standing there and an older woman standing behind him. He knew who she was but not why she was there and with a kid. "Um, I think you knocked on the wrong door."

"Franco, it's me Aiden. "

"I'm sorry, Franco. I tried to tell him you were going through some things and couldn't see him right now but he baked some cookies for you and wanted to bring them to you."

"Yeah, they're your favorites. chocolate chips with nuts. Remember when we baked three different kinds of cookies for the bake sale. That was the best."

Before he could get a word out, the kid walked right past him into the room and he was obliged to step aside for the woman. "Look ... Aiden, I'm grateful for the cookies, but now isn't the best time for us to chat." The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the little boy. "Mam, I understand why you brought him here but this isn't going to work."

Laura gave him a frosty smile. "Whether you believe it or not. I merely brought my grandson to see his stepfather because he misses him. Surely you can give him a few minutes of your time."

Aiden turned around. "What's the matter, Mom told me you don't really remember us but I bet you remember if you like cookies, right?" He smiled up at Franco.

He shook his head in defeat. "Yep. I do like cookies. I don't have any milk to go with those but maybe your grandmother would let you have a coke ... or juice, I think I saw some juice in the fridge." He glanced at Aiden's grandmother.

Laura nodded. "Juice will be fine."

He grabbed his duffel off the bed and dropped it to the floor and went and got some juice out for all of them. Aiden sat down at the desk and unwrapped the cookies as Laura sat down in a chair. He plopped down on the bed and waited as Aiden served them all. He tasted the cookie that Aiden handed him and smiled. "Hey, Kid, these are really good. Did you really bake them?"

"Yep, I thought you would like them, I got the recipe off that baking show we watched when school was out. Hey, I never got a chance to tell you about all the fun I had going to that baking show. Jake and Cam thought it was cool watching it live. After the show, Cam took me over to talk to the baker and she was really happy I liked her recipes. Do you know what happened next?"

He had to admit Elizabeth's youngest son was an engaging imp and a surprisingly good baker. "No, Kid, what happened next?"

"She gave me an autographed copy of her cookbook. I couldn't wait to get home and tell you and then I remembered you weren't home. I sure hope you remember us soon. I miss you. If you like, I can bring you some more cookies the next time I bake."

He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be around but he knew he couldn't disappoint the kid. "Sure, Kid, you do that."

Laura stood up. "Aiden I think we need to get you home. You have school tomorrow and I'm pretty sure you still have a little homework to do."

Aiden stood up, his shoulder's drooped. "I guess we do have to go. I hope you enjoy the rest of the cookies. Bye, Franco."

"Bye, Kid."

Laura gave Aiden a gentle shove. "Wait for me in the hall and don't go anywhere. I just need to tell Franco something. " She turned back to face him as he stood up from the bed. "I want you to know that Elizabeth has no idea I brought Aiden here. He loves Franco probably even more than he does his real father. Franco's been there for him during a very trying 3rd-grade year. and I'm sorry I should have told you my name."

"I know who you are Madame Mayor. You're Laura Collins. Don't worry I believe you. I know Elizabeth and her boys want Franco back. I can't give that to them. It really is best if I leave town when the D.A. drops those charges against me."

"I think you're wrong. As you can see, Aiden doesn't care what name you have. He just knows you're the stepfather he can count on. Think about that. If you give Elizabeth and her boys a chance you might be pleasantly surprised, and who knows, maybe you'll find out there is still plenty of Franco in you." She turned and left the room.

He sat down abruptly, "Damn, lady that's what I'm afraid of." He stood back up abruptly. "I got to get out of here." It wasn't just a money thing any longer. It was unnerving to admit he didn't want anymore surprise visitors. The problem was where could he go?

A short while later he found himself going down a street the was partially blocked off and it looked like it had been hit by some bombs. Many of the buildings were shut down with condemnation signs on them but he happened by one that appeared still intact. He wandered inside just to see if it was livable. Sure, the police could find him because of the anklet but maybe he could steer clear of Elizabeth and her boys for a while. It didn't appear occupied. Maybe the tenants were afraid it wasn't safe. That suited him just fine. He entered one loft and saw it had some furnishings, nothing fancy but he could make it work He checked to see if there was still power and by luck, it was still on. The place had running water too. _ That's strange if no one is here, who's paying the utility bills and why? No matter, you're only staying a short time. Just keep an eye out for other tenants and keep quiet when they're in the building. _He set his bag down and sat down on the lone couch in the room.

He rubbed his head. He had started having a headache after his talk with Drew and now it was literally pounding. It was getting later in the afternoon and the sun beaming in the window made the headache worse. Covering his eyes with his arm, he laid down on the couch and soon drifted off to sleep.

****

Elizabeth had arrived home with the brownies and walked into a disaster. There was flour all over the kitchen and then she spotted a note. 

_ Mom, I'm sorry about the kitchen but I thought Franco might want some of my cookies so I made some and asked Grandma to take me to see him. I promise to clean up the mess when I get home. Luv you, _

_ Aiden _

Elizabeth hugged the note to her heart. Aiden had started baking again. She smiled and wiped the tear that fell on her cheek. She only prayed that his stepfather wouldn't turn him away when he arrived with the cookies. She paused as she remembered kissing him again after so many days and for a moment he had kissed her back. It surprised her when he didn't push her away. Between that and talking to Scott, she began to have hope that Franco might be trying to come out. Hopefully, Aiden would spark something in him too. Things were starting to look more hopeful and she looked over at the little boy and girl gophers sitting on the bookshelf. Franco had surprised her with them and a bouquet of flowers and there had been no particular reason except he loved her. 

She was just finishing the kitchen when the front door opened and Aiden and Laura entered.

Laura was smiling, "Aiden I'm glad you had fun. Why didn't you tell me about the baking show? It must have been so exciting to go there."

Aiden shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I guess it's because baking with Franco is 'our' thing and I thought he'd want to hear it first." He looked around and saw his mom standing in the kitchen. The place was all clean. "Gee, Mom. thanks. I would have cleaned it up. I promised. "

Elizabeth came out from behind the table and hugged her youngest son. "I know you did, but I was so happy you decided to bake some more, I figured that just this once I would do it for you. Did you get to see Franco?" She looked down at his face and saw his big smile then she looked at Laura. "How was it?" she asked anxiously.

Laura smiled at her too. "It was just fine."

"Yeah, Mom, Franco got out some juice and I served us all some cookies. He really liked them and told me if I do any more baking I can bring him some more. I even told him about the baking show. He was nice and I really miss him at home."

"I know you do baby, so do I. Look, it's almost dinner time and I'm sure you haven't finished your homework since you decided to do some baking. You better go do it and tell your grandmother thank you and goodbye."

Aiden gave his grandmother a quick hug. "Thanks, Grandma. I'll see you later." he turned and dashed upstairs.

Elizabeth urged Laura to sit down. "Tell me truthfully. Franco didn't say anything to upset Aiden did he?"

"Elizabeth, relax. Franco was a perfect gentleman and very kind to Aiden. Although at first, he thought I brought Aiden to get to him and have him acknowledge he had some sort of feelings for him. I told him that wasn't the case and I also told him you knew nothing about our little outing. I do think you should know that when we arrived he had a duffle bag all packed on the top of his bed. I think he was planning on leaving."

Elizabeth looked at Laura with dismay. " No, he can't leave! He still has the anklet on. Scott assured me that he has to stay in town. Laura, he almost died when Ryan Chamberlain stabbed him and now I feel like if I don't fight Drew's memories I'll lose him for sure. I know Franco is still there. I just have to figure out how to get him free from that damn cyborg keeping him imprisoned."

"I know you love him and I'm glad you're fighting for him. Don't give up. Kevin and I are here to support you. I never apologized to him after all the Chamberlain mess, but now I realize I should have and I hope you get him back so that I can do that. Franco fought all kinds of demons to come and be with you. I believe you when you say Franco is still there and he will fight to get to you just like he did once before, you just keep holding on to that."

"It's funny you should say that. Both of the psychics told me the same thing. They told me to hold on to him and hold tight and I'm doing just that."

"Good Girl. You're a strong woman and Franco knows that. He believes you will hold on to him and find a way to get him back to you and so do I." She gave Elizabeth a hug. "I love you. Remember, Kevin and I will help in any way we can."

After seeing Laura out, Elizabeth went back into the kitchen to make dinner. She looked at the toaster sitting on her counter and remembered the first kiss she and Franco shared. God, she missed him so much. She touched her lips and gave a little sob then straightened her shoulders. She was a survivor and no one, not even a memory flashdrive was going to keep her from getting her husband back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frew's control is slipping.

_ He was looking down the dark stairway. Behind him, he heard "Go, just go." he turned around and looked up at his brother. "But I don't want to go." His brother reached for his shoulder and touched him. _

_ "You need to go." _

_ Outside in the hall, he heard heavy footsteps and when he looked at his brother again he saw Aiden staring down at him. _

_ "Hey, I made your favorite cookies. Have a couple." _

_ He started to reach for the cookies when a voice shouted. _

_ "Aiden, What did you do? You're a bad boy!" _

_ He watched as in slow motion a hand reached for Aiden's shoulder and something in him snapped. "Nooo! You keep away from him. You're not going to hurt him, you're not going to hurt anyone again." _

_ The next thing he knew he was pounding the man's face. _

_ "Bobby, Bobby stop, we're friends Bobby, you know me." _

_ He grabbed the man's hair and growled. "Oh, I know you! You're Evil and I'm going to end you." _

He jerked awake, sitting up on the couch holding his head. He tried to shake the dream. It was just a nightmare but some parts of it felt so real. The sun had gone down and the room was dark. He stood up and suddenly felt disconnected from his body and almost fell. Collapsing back down on the couch he closed his eyes but the spinning and disjointed feeling persisted. "God, what the hell?" Even his voice sounded like it was coming from somewhere else besides him.

_ "Andy, Andy! You're my best friend I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me. Let me have my life back." _

He found himself lying face down on the floor. He pushed himself up and leaned against the couch. Something in him was different, but he wasn't sure what it was. Maybe he _should _see a doctor. He heard some footsteps overhead and it made him realize the other tenant must be in. He tried standing up again and this time everything felt normal. "You're just hungry." He quietly left the loft and headed for the front door. When he got there he saw that it was locked from the inside. Whoever was up on the fourth floor had locked themselves in. "You need to find a different exit. One that won't make them suspicious" He turned and went into an empty apartment at the back of the building. Soon he was climbing out a window and closing it down carefully. Now he had a way back in that wasn't through the front. He could come and go as he pleased and the other occupant wouldn't be any wiser. After a short walk, he found himself back at Kelly's and sat down to eat. Luckily it was a quiet night because he didn't need any more unwelcomed guests.

****

Elizabeth had decided not to make it too obvious that someone was in the building. Although she had kept the power and water on, she had taken precautions to block the windows so the light wouldn't be seen outside. She didn't want Detective Chase or any other cop stopping by because they spotted lights. It was Franco's building and she was his wife but she had needed the peace it offered after Franco had walked away from her, that first day after waking up. Drew had tried to comfort her but all she wanted at the time was a place to let out all her frustrations. and she suddenly remembered Franco telling her she could use the studio anytime. The moment she had walked into the room a sense of empowerment had come over her. She had flipped on Franco's raucous music and screamed letting all of her anger and rage out at what had been done to her and her family. When her anger was spent, she walked around looking at some of Franco's darker pieces still decorating the walls and strangely she found the comfort that she needed.

This was Franco's place, The place he had told her that made him feel so alive. "I'm not giving up on you, Franco. I'll find a way to get you back." She spotted one of Franco's painting shirts tossed onto his weird but comfy chair and she picked it up. She couldn't help breathing in his scent. The next thing she did was slip her sweatshirt off and slip Franco's shirt on. Hugging herself she walked over to his canvases and found an empty one. Before she knew it, she had set out some of his paints and brushes and went to work. There was no hurry to get home that night. Cam and the boys were still staying with Bobby, in order for her to be with Franco. Sooner or later she would have to tell them Franco woke up but she didn't know how to explain he was no longer Franco. Elizabeth imagined Franco's face as he stood in front of her at their reception telling her all he wanted to do was be with her forever. She brushed a tear away and began putting his face down on the canvas. Elizabeth was going to make sure Franco understood just how much she loved him and when he came back she would give him the portrait as a late wedding present. She had stayed for several hours that first night and finally had locked up the studio and headed home.

Just like she had done for over a week, Elizabeth let herself into the studio. Once in there she shed her blouse and slipped on Franco's shirt. She had locked the downstairs front door to make sure she was safe, she still had to take care of three boys and Franco would have insisted she did that. After putting on some coffee, she picked up his mug. "Every time I see you with this mug I want to smile. Only you would have a smiley face mug, Franco, and it's endearing and what I love about you." She kissed the top edge and set the mug down and walked over the covered canvas. Slipping the dust cover off she gazed at Franco's face taking shape. She closed her eyes and pictured herself running her fingers down his chin or moving his hair off his face. She knew every angle and every line. Opening her eyes she reached to touch the canvas following what she had just pictured. It was perfect but as she looked at his eyes, she realized something was off. "Come on Elizabeth, Franco told you you were bold with your work. What's missing?"

****

After leaving Kelly's, he found himself walking down by the dock. He had spent most of his dinner trying to make sense of what had happened after his nightmare. He sat down on a crate thinking back to his whole day. If anything could have gone wrong that day it had. His visits with both Scott Baldwin and Drew Cain had been disturbing and then Little Aiden had shown up and tugged at his heart. He was pretty sure his chats had precipitated his nightmare but what had occurred after the nightmare still bothered him. Maybe the doctor who had been with when he first woke up had been right. Maybe his brain was still healing from the procedure. Still, if that was the case. Why did he feel different? He was having trouble with his memory, almost like they were fading away. NO! He knew who he was, he was a Navy Seal. He had been on four deployments to Afganistan or was it three? He shook his head again then wished he hadn't as his head began to throb again and he staggered up from the crate and wasn't watching where he was headed when a hand grasped his elbow.

"Whoa, Franco, be careful, you almost went for a swim. Are you alright?"

Because of the pain in his head, he looked over at the man holding his arm. "What did you say?' He was having trouble focusing, then the pain receded and he recognized the man. "Oh, it's you. what do you want?"

Kevin looked sharply at the man standing in front of him. When he had grabbed Franco, it was clear he had been having some trouble with his balance. "I was asking if you were alright. You seemed a little shaky on your feet a moment ago."

He shook off the hand. "It's nothing, just having trouble with a headache and got up too fast. It made me dizzy for a moment. I'm fine."

Kevin frowned, "How long have you been having a headache?"

"I told you it's nothing. It hasn't been the best day and I've been feeling a little stress, It's just a stress headache. I know you're on Elizabeth's side. You want Franco back and I'm not him."

"That's not the truth. I'm concerned about you. You left the hospital too soon after the procedure and we have no idea just what that did to you physically. The headache could be the way your body has started to react to the trauma. You should consider getting checked out if the headache reappears."

"I'll think about it, now if you'll excuse me. I have someplace I need to be." He walked away from Dr. Collins before the man could say anything else. The headache had subsided but even he knew something was wrong. He got back to the apartment building and didn't see any lights. He was pretty sure the other occupant had gone home. He climbed back through the window and made his way up to the third-floor loft. He was closing the door when he heard music coming from above him. He could have sworn there were no lights on in the building, but someone was upstairs. His curiosity got the better of him. "I need to see this neighbor so I know who to avoid." He exited the loft intrigued by what he would find.

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frew's memory is playing tricks on him.

Elizabeth was humming as she worked. She had found the song that Franco had been playing when she posed for him and it wrapped her up in good memories, making her glad she was working in his studio. She had finally gotten Franco's eyes the way she wanted, and now he looked at her with a little sparkle in his eyes. It had been ages since she had worked with paints but everything she had learned was coming back to her. Her eyes misted a little bit because she missed seeing his mischievous smile and his twinkling eyes when he was playing with her and laughing at some joke he had just told her. She wanted to laugh again. The laughter was gone in her house and it physically hurt because even the boys missed it. She took a moment to turn up the music swaying to it while she washed a couple of brushes. It was getting late and she had the day shift but she was reluctant to leave. 

She had arrived earlier with some hope in her heart that Franco was still around. She couldn't prove it but she believed he had responded to her kiss even though the cyborg had acted like he hadn't felt anything. She slipped Franco's shirt off and hugged it as she swayed remembering how he held her during their last dance. 

****

He rounded the corner of the hallway and saw light spilling out of a doorway where the music was coming from. It was a good thing the music was turned up because no matter how he tried to walk carefully the floor creaked every other step. He moved closer to the door and looked inside. He was surprised to see Elizabeth in front of him.

_ What the Hell? Lady do you know how unsafe this neighborhood has become. _He wanted to say something to her but instead found himself simply staring, taking her all in. He couldn't help admiring her porcelain shoulders and back, along with the very sexy lace brassiere she was wearing. He was pretty sure that wasn't something she wore to work. He took a quick look around the room and it dawned on him that the room was an art studio. He found the scent of paint and turpentine emanating from the room somewhat pleasant and that surprised him. He was more familiar with gunpowder and gun oil. He was standing there and suddenly the scene in front of him shifted, he saw Elizabeth standing in front of him draped in a blue and white patterned fabric, her auburn hair framing her face and smiling at him, "You look beautiful." The words were out of his mouth before he realized it. He saw her turn around and then a searing pain in his head hit him and he was grabbing his head as blackness took him.

Elizabeth turned startled by his voice. Only to see him crumple to the ground."Franco! She rushed to him and began trying to get him to wake up. He was breathing normally but she had seen him grab his head before he collapsed. There didn't appear to be anything wrong and his heart was strong but he wasn't coming around. "Oh God, No! Don't do this to me. I'll take you as Drew if that's the only way I can have you. Please, you need to wake up." 

His head was still pounding and he heard Elizabeth talking to him. He moaned and slowly opened his eyes. She was looking anxiously at him. He realized he was lying on the floor. "What happened" He started to sit up but she pushed him back down.

"Don't move, You just collapsed. What's the last thing you remember?"

He frowned. The last thing he remembered was Elizabeth in a patterned drape but that couldn't be right, she was kneeling in front of him still scantily clothed. Why did he think she had been dressed differently? "I... I saw you and then my head hurt. and that's the last thing I know until I opened my eyes and saw you above me."

Elizabeth frowned. "You said your head hurt. Is it still hurting? Your pulse is strong. Do you think you can sit up? Has this happened before?" She watched as he gingerly sat up and leaned against the door jam.

He couldn't bring himself to tell her about what happened earlier. After the incident on the dock, he knew something wasn't right, but he didn't want to alarm her."It's just a stress headache. You have to admit I've got plenty to be stressed about." Her gaze was piercing and his eyes dropped from hers.

"You're lying. You need to go back to the hospital. A stress headache doesn't usually cause anyone to lose consciousness unless their heart has been affected. But your heart has a good strong beat. Something else is at work here and I'm worried about you. Why are you here? How did you know about this place and why did you say I looked beautiful?" At the sound of those words, she had turned expecting to see Franco. It was just the way he said it. his voice so soft and full of love and when she saw him standing in the doorway her heart had skipped a beat and then he had fallen.

He found himself unable to explain. He was still trying to figure out why he had seen her dressed in some kind of fabric drape and now she was kneeling next to him in that very revealing bra. He had a serious urge to kiss her and instead, he lifted his hand up to cup her face. 'You shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine." he said softly. 

Elizabeth got very still, the action was so familiar. Franco was always touching her and caressing her face. Her heart ached for that hand to be Franco. "Please don't." She reached up and removed his hand. "Why did you do that? "

A look of confusion entered his eyes. "I don't know, it felt like the natural thing to do. I'm sorry if it bothered you. Um, I'm also sorry I interrupted what was clearly a private moment..." His eyes dropped.

She suddenly realized she was kneeling in front of him just wearing her bra and she blushed and quickly slipped Franco's t-shirt back on. Normally it wouldn't have bothered her, she had no shame when it came to Franco. But the cyborg wasn't her husband and she suddenly felt awkward. then his words penetrated her embarrassment. "Do you normally touch women you don't know, so intimately? Because that's what you said, you said you didn't know me and didn't want to." she couldn't keep the hurt and the censure out of her voice.

Now it was his turn to be uncomfortable. He was usually very reserved around women. Once again he was doing something he hadn't done before, yet it felt right. "I'm sorry, it was presumptuous of me. I know you miss your husband and it wasn't fair to touch you when I'm not him. You have every right to be upset. What I said was cruel and I'm not like that normally. It's just. this whole thing is ..." _ Andy Please! That voice, he knew that voice and it was so sad. _He began to reach for Elizabeth but instead grabbed his head as pain engulfed him and he passed out.

Elizabeth was galvanized into action. She laid him flat on the floor and pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and turned on the flashlight to check his eyes. His pupils were slow to react. "Franco, Franco can you hear me." Getting no response she dialed 911. "Yes, I need an ambulance at 22 Talmadge Street at the corner of Tallmadge and Charles street., 4th-floor loft. A man has collapsed. He was complaining of a headache and has passed out twice in the last ten minutes. He's unconscious but his pulse is good. He had an experimental procedure performed on him about a week ago and left the hospital against doctors orders, Please hurry" She got up and went into the studio and found a throw to put on him where he lay. "Franco, can you hear me, help is on the way" She kissed his forehead. Lifting his head, she cradled it in her lap. "I know you're in there Franco. Something is happening to you. You're acting like you one minute and the next you're back to Drew 2012. Please let the headaches be signs that you're emerging, I don't know what I would do if that foul experiment did something worse to your brain."

He couldn't move. He had no control over his body anymore.and his mind refused to focus. He knew one thing. an Angel was talking to him. Even though his eyes wouldn't open he knew what she looked like. Beautiful smoky grey eyes, flawless skin that felt like silk. She was perfect, perfect for him. He tried to focus but images were swirling through his mind. There was a flash of a woman he had known before, her name eluded him. He saw a young teenager for just a moment and he was crying. He wanted to comfort the young man but his image faded. More flashes and none of them were making any sense they were coming faster and faster and it was hurting. he moaned. 

She was monitoring his heartbeat and it started speeding up. "Come on ambulance where are you?" She heard the sirens and kissed him on the lips. “You're going to be okay, I'll be right back. I have to let the paramedics in."

_ Noo... don't go. Don't leave me. I need you! _ He felt bereft. His Angel was gone. Again images started up, watching his mother leave... No, watching his angel leave because he had....what had he done. Then other images starting pouring in. Images of death on the battlefield but suddenly they turned into a personal nightmare. People posed in grotesque settings and someone laughing and torturing them. He couldn't even turn his head away from them. _ Stop, please stop! _Everything began to go dark. Then he was just drifting. _ I need you, Angel, please come back. _

_ / _

Elizabeth watched as they loaded him on a gurney. She closed and locked the door to the Studio and followed them out. She climbed in next to him and noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks. She prayed it wasn't too late to help him. Hopefully, the doctors would be able to tell her what was going on. She reached over and wiped his tears. "Franco, if you can hear me, I'm here. Just hold on." 

Minutes later the ambulance rolled up to the emergency room at General Hospital. Epiphany was waiting and they took Franco to a trauma room to assess him. Lucas came into the room. "Elizabeth, has he come around anymore since you called for help?"

She shook her head no. "I don't understand. He collapsed but then came back to consciousness and we were talking when he collapsed again with a moan. He said he had a headache and I'm worried this might have something to do with the procedure. The tests you took after the procedure said everything was alright with his brain. If that's the case, what's causing his headaches and why hasn't he woken up by now? I know Andre was released earlier today. Maybe he has some insight into what's going on. He did the procedure on Drew, surely he knows what consequences to expect after something like that."

"I'll call him, you keep trying to bring him around. I also want to do an EEG to check his brain waves." Lucas left to give orders to Epiphany.

Elizabeth turned back to her unconscious husband. "Hey, you need to wake up. You still haven't told me what you were doing in that building. How did you find me?" She walked back over and sat down next to his bed. Once again just waiting. and praying that soon her husband might return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franco fights back.

Elizabeth was pacing the room when Lucas came back in with the EEG results. "Well, what's going on? Is there something wrong with his brain?"

"All indications say Franco's brain waves are experiencing some abnormal fluctuations. We're not entirely sure why he hasn't regained consciousness yet but I want to assure you, he's not in any critical danger with regards to his health."

"Then tell me why his heartbeat keeps racing off and on? He's lying in a bed, not running a marathon." Elizabeth turned back to her husband and squeezed his hand. "His brain waves are erratic. Is he dreaming?"

"It's possible but not in a normal way. His brain is obviously working hard on something and it's affecting some of his neurotransmitters. I think he might be aware that something is happening to him but he's incapable of stopping it and also has no control what his body is doing right now. He might consider himself trapped in a nightmare unable to come out of it." Lucas moved up to Franco and took another look in his eyes. "I want to do another MRI. I know he just had one but we need to know if something was overlooked after the procedure.."

Elizabeth nodded. "Go ahead. I just pray his cancer hasn't started returning. Just a few months ago, he was terrified it had come back. Lucas, you don't think this could just be the way his body is shutting down now. God, please tell me it isn't?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Elizabeth. I really think he's going to come out of this. I just think his body and mind have decided he needed a break. We have no idea how we would cope if two set of memories were floating around in our brains. If anything I think he's on overload and this is what happened to shut him down for now."

Elizabeth sucked in a quick breath at Lucas's words. "Funny you make him sound like a machine and I've been thinking of him as a cyborg because I wanted Franco back. " She met Lucas's eye. "But he's not. He's just a man snared in a trap and anxiously looking for a way to break free and live. I wanted Franco back so bad I didn't stop to see the man in front of me." She reached for his hand. "Drew, Franco, whatever you want to call yourself, just wake up. We'll figure this out together. I won't put any more pressure on you. I just need you to realize that I'm not an enemy. I love you no matter what." She felt her hand being gripped. "Lucas, he squeezed my hand."

"That's a good sign, see if he can do it again."

"Babe, give my hand a squeeze again. please!" She waited but nothing happened. " I'm not imagining it. He did do it."

"I believe you Elizabeth but as I told you before. His neurotransmitters are a bit scrambled right now. That could have been a sign from him he's hearing all this or it could simply have been the muscles in his hand contracting. Keep talking to him. I do think he's listening to us even if we don't know what is actually getting through to him. I'm guessing he's probably getting a lot of mixed thoughts right now. I'll go see about that MRI. Have you had a chance to eat anything since you brought him in?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"I'll have Epiphany bring you something. You know the drill, it's only been a week since he was in here last. You're not going to be good for him or anyone else if you collapse too."

****

He had been drifting for some time. The images wouldn't stop, he felt like he was frozen in place, unable to move or stop seeing them. The image of a man coming into his bedroom with a teddy bear and instead of being happy all he wanted to do was disappear. He felt dirty. Then he was standing outside a shower waiting as a woman collapsed and he carried her out into another room naked and wrapped in the curtain He saw himself deliberately looking at a camera and taunting someone on the other end before laying down with the woman and then he turned off the feed. _ Nooo, he wasn't that kind of man, That man was sick.  _ He recalled standing on a bridge holding a small baby, then a woman stopped him from killing himself. His head hurt than like now. He didn't understand what the images meant, they weren't memories, they couldn't be, He never did anything that was flashing through his mind.  _ "You're right, you didn't, that happened to me. Andy"  _ He found himself seeing double. The image was blurred. He saw himself, Drew Cain and Franco standing so closed they looked like they were two halves of a whole, it was as if they were becoming one. No, he was Drew Cain, he wanted his own life.  _ But you're not Drew Cain, he's my brother and you know he's already out there so how can there be two of you?" _

From a distance, he heard her voice. "Drew, Franco, whatever you want to call yourself, just wake up. We'll figure this out together. I won't put any more pressure on you. I just need you to realize that I'm not an enemy. I love you no matter what." 

He felt her hand holding his and squeezed. It was real, not part of this insane nightmare he was living.  _ I've got to get out of here. I know who I am. _

_ "Do You? I wonder.. You're my best friend, best friend ever. I love her. she's the best thing that ever happened to me."  _

_ _ Like the other images that had been bombarding him, another flashed through his mind He was in a room surrounded by art and it was dimly lit with candles. He saw Elizabeth wearing her scrubs, she was standing facing him. With the ring in hand, he knelt down in front of her. "So Elizabeth...Hey to you have a middle name?

She nodded. "Imogene"

He laughed "Seriously?" he chuckled "Huh, okay, Elizabeth Imogene Webber will you marry me?"

"Yes"

He felt her lips on his. He knew those lips, she had kissed him earlier that day. He felt cold and he heard something clattering back and forth He cried out. "God, stop that. I've got a friggin headache." The noise stopped and he felt himself moving. It was an effort but he opened his eyes.

"Mr.Baldwin, take it easy, you're at General Hospital." Lucas walked into the room. "Franco, how do you feel?"

"I...I'm cold, How did I get here? Where's Cameron? God, Tell me Cameron's okay!"

"I need you to calm down Franco, you've been through something very traumatic but let me assure you Cameron is fine."

"Where's Elizabeth? She must be frantic. I told her I would get Cam after his community service and we'd walk home. I didn't know Cam had been kidnapped. Why am I here? " Pain started radiating through his skull. "The procedure. God, this head. Lucas, talk to me. Did they perform the procedure? It must not have worked but it sure gave me a headache. That's it isn't it. I'm having another MRI because the procedure did something to my brain."

"We have been concerned something happened to you but this latest MRI didn't show anything today. You 'll need to take it easy though. we're going to be monitoring you for the next few days to make sure there are no more side effects. I sent the technician for Elizabeth. She should be here any minute." 

Elizabeth rushed into the room. "The technician said he was awake." She saw Franco looking at her. "Oh thank goodness. I've been so worried. You wouldn't wake up and I was afraid you were gone for good."

"Elizabeth. I'm sorry for worrying you." It seemed like he had been out forever. She looked like she hadn't slept much and it was all because of him.

She froze. His voice and inflection, it melted her heart. She looked at Lucas. 

Lucas nodded. "Franco is experiencing some confusion. I'm sure you'll be able to help him. He's really worried about Cameron too. You might want to send for him. I think it would ease Franco's mind that Cam is okay. Franco, let's get you back to your room where you can have some private time with Elizabeth. She can fill you in on things."

Elizabeth took Franco's hand as they headed back to his room. He rubbed her wedding band and then looked for his. "Don't worry, I have it. You know how the MRI works. No metals." 

Franco was settled back into bed, and as soon as Epiphany left the room, he took her hand and pulled her closer. "Come here, Wife. It seems like forever since we've been together."

Elizabeth climbed into bed with him and felt his strong arm go around her. She was so happy, she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. "You have no idea." She turned her face up to his and he dropped his head capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. There would be plenty of time to explain everything. All that mattered was that Franco had kept his word and he had come back to her. 

The End 


End file.
